


Can't Have Shit In Black Mesa

by Anonymous



Category: Protozone
Genre: Autistic Rabi, Dissociation, I have no idea how to end this, SO, Sensory Overload, Stimming, Vollox is mentioned once, maybe??????????, the work is unfinished basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Look in the tags.Rabi has Sensory Overload
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Can't Have Shit In Black Mesa

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags, I don't know how to finish this, so, the work is not done. Maybe I'll think of a way to end the work. Who knows. Also, it is kind of short.

When Rabi woke up, everything was horribly off. It kind of hurt to brush his hair. The texture of his vest he wore felt _gross_ , and so did his labcoat. His shoes and tie felt constricting, and as if the fluorescent lights of Black Mesa didn't hurt his eyes enough. He went to a couple of meetings that day, but he could barely register what was being said. Even though he tried his best to listen to the people speaking, but it was just too tiring for him.

  
When he went inside the lab he shared with Vollox, who wasn't in there at the time, he almost immediately started crying as soon as the door shut. He practically ripped his labcoat, tie, and vest off, letting them fall on the floor before kicking his shoes off. He ran to the bunkbed and got into the bottom bed and wrapped himself in the blanket, but even the texture of the blanket, which was usually nice, felt bad.

  
He quickly yanked the blanket off him before curling up and putting his hands over his ears to block out any sound, even though the room was quiet besides the hum of the fluorescent lights. **The lights.**  
The lights were distracting, and that humming noise. It was so _annoying_. He hated it.

  
Rabi didn't want to hear that damn noise anymore. He got out of the bed to turn the lights off, and then the room went dark, and the lights weren't making that noise anymore. He went back to the bunkbed and sat on the edge of the bed and started rocking while flapping his hands like he was drying them off.

  
He suddenly remembered the chewy necklace he had in his labcoat's pocket, before scrambling over to get it, but he forgot about the horrible texture of the labcoat. He wiped the feeling of the bad texture away on his pants, before grabbing the necklace by the string and pulling it out, as to not touch the labcoat with his hand again.

  
Rabi put on the chewy necklace and started chewing on it, before walking back over to the bunkbed before flopping on the bottom bunk. He was tired and his head hurt, so he sort of just went limp there. He didn't want to move or do anything anymore. He stared up at the top bunk, not moving for who knows how long.


End file.
